


Sin Ti

by Lagar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lucy Lane knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multi, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagar/pseuds/Lagar
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene y nos seguimos alejando; ¿Cuál de nuestros secretos nos hizo más daño?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. I

Sin ti

I

Era algo privado, sencillo; al medio día. A diferencia de las galas no habría vestidos elegantes, copas altas o bocadillos ostentosos.

Estaban en uno de los terrenos del ejército. Lena había recibido una invitación vía telefónica para dar su visto y posible ayuda con nuevos prototipos, lo dejó claro Lena desde un principio, no contratos, no firmas, no órdenes, sólo comentarios. Insistió en llevar a alguien pero no se lo permitieron. Tendría que ir sola, sin James.

James había permanecido con ella como un buen amigo, tan comprensivo y paciente; aunque sabía que no era él mismo desde la partida de Kara, ella desapareció un par de meses; después se supo que estaba en Metrópolis, ocupando el puesto de Clark Kent en el Daily Planet, mientras éste tomaba un permiso para cuidar de su hijo recién nacido. Fue James quien le dijo a Lena pero ella le pidió que no le contara más.

Sin embargo, algunas noches, antes de salir de su oficina miraba el celular para ver si encontraba algo nuevo en las noticias, en las redes sociales. Sólo un par de fotos y los varios artículos en el periódico; algunas noches miraba al horizonte desde su balcón esperando lo imposible; no importaba en dónde dejara el pequeño vaso de whisky sin lavar; mañana volvería a usarlo.

Sabía que Alex estaría ahí, en su faceta ficticia de agente del FBI con la directora Haley; no sabía a cual de las dos prefería ver. Era una base en medio del desierto; no habían paredes ni dónde ocultarse; saludó a ambas con respeto y pudo ver en Alex un saludo sincero, sin afecto, eso era suficiente, quería abrazarla también pero no se lo permitió. El sol ardía sobre ellos, el viento no se sentía pasar.

Un par de soldados se instalaban en una explanada de concreto fino, otros armaban una carpa después de que alguien notó la incomodidad de algunos invitados por el sol; un vehículo negro llegó a toda velocidad. Los soldados dejaron sus obligaciones para dar la cara hacia el vehículo, rápidamente saludando todos, incluso Alex por mera educación quien después de unos segundos terminó el saludo oficial.

Una figura femenina y delgada se acercaba a paso rápido. Vestía de negro, botones dorados y condecoraciones sobre el pecho. Estoica saludó; un oficial de gran edad pidió finalizar el saludo a todos.

"Mayor Lane, comencemos cuando guste"

"Prepárense" _-_ Dijo con voz media, caminando hacia a la carpa, mirándola con incredulidad la estructura innecesaria -

Alex se acercó a saludarla de palabra y ella le regresó un guiño. La coronel Haley le mostró sus respetos; de reojo Lena pudo ver finalmente de quién se trataba, Lucy Lane.

"Señorita Luthor, no sabía que iba a acompañarnos"

"Sólo por esta ocasión"

Lena le contestó como si se conocieran, con la misma amabilidad neutral de un primer encuentro. Por supuesto había escuchado de ella por James pero no mucho; sabía que eran buenos amigos, que estuvo enamorado de ella pero que Lucy jamás se interesó.

Lucy no se quedó en la carpa y se acercó al resto de los soldados en el centro de la explanada; casi llegando al centro miró al cielo; los lentes obscuros centellearon bajo el sol. Del cielo bajó ella flotando lentamente para posicionarse justo a lado de Lucy Lane; ambas se sonrieron. Lena y Alex se miraron al instante pero fue Haley quien habló.

_"_ ¿Qué hace supergirl aquí?" - Lena y Haley miraron a Alex -

"No lo sé" - Lanzó al aire, mirando al frente, sintiendo la mirada de Lena penetrante le aseguró - "No lo sé, en verdad no sabía que estaría aquí"

Kara sabia quiénes estaban al rededor, el latir de sus corazones lo tenía grabado en el suyo de memoria. El de Alex siempre tranquilo, el de Lena con un característico doble latido sonoro; agitado en este momento. Se trató de enfocar en otra cosa y los delicados dedos de Lucy en su mano lo hicieron posible. Lucy, quien se había vuelto necesaria en su vida; _"con cautela"_ le repetía cuando tenía que separarse de su lado para ir a una misión demasiado peligrosa para los humanos.

Pero no estaban solas y tuvo que saludar con el brazo a todos aquellos en la carpa, uno muy formal y sin dedicatoria; se había entrenado para este momento ya podía ignorar el latir del corazón de Lena; no escuchó lo que sucedía en él.

La prueba fue fallida; el traje diseñado por el ejército no era lo que prometía y fue Lucy quien visiblemente molesta se retiró primero; Kara la acompañó a la puerta del vehículo e intercambiaron unas palabras para después retirarse ambas cada quien por sus medios, todo presenciado por la mirada de Lena, quien resignada a no poder hablar con Kara bajó la mirada.

"Hey" - Alex - "No sabía que iba a estar aquí pero seguramente irá a su departamento, o al mío, puedes venir conmigo"

"Tengo mucho trabajo, lo siento"

"Lena"

"Alex no puedo"

"Sé que quieres, ella dejó de intentarlo porque cree que es lo que tu querías"

"Se lo grité en la cara Alex, le dije que no quería volver a verla ni a hablar con ella nunca más en lo que me quedaba de vida, recuerdo exactamente lo que le dije, pero gracias por recordarme lo que hice"

Todos se retiraban, el ruido de los carros y el polvo comenzaban a incomodarle.

"Lena, por favor"

Pero no contestó.

* * *


	2. Reconozco que se me caen las lágrimas

Reconozco que se me caen las lágrimas 

**POV LENA**

Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti; en mis ridículos soliloquios me decido a quemar las cartas que ya sabía no llegarían a ti, esta también arderá. Desde mi balcón no distingo el atardecer, no sé que son sin ti, me preocupa saber que eres débil en la noche y me aterra pensar si estarás con alguien más; pero nadie ha logrado hacerte más daño que yo, eso también lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos cuando no quise escucharte; Alex se encargó de recordármelo. En mis manos un vaso de cristal se desliza y sus restos en el suelo no levantaré.

Sé que pasas el mayor tiempo en Metrópolis, no visitas esta ciudad y al resto del mundo le regalas un par de horas, hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti, de ti en verdad, me gustaría saber de tu planeta, tus verdaderos miedos, los lugares que has visitado y si eres feliz, pero no puedo preguntártelo; aún no puedo perdonarte, una parte de mi no quiere hacerlo, miro las noticias, me he obligado a hacerlo, después recuerdo cómo eramos, la facilidad con la que convivíamos en mi sillón y algo me dice que sí eras tú al menos de eso estoy segura ahora.

Lilian es libre, logró salir inculpada de tantas cosas, incluso aquellos cargos sobre Cadmus quedaron olvidados por la "gran" ayuda que ha dado al país, vaya broma; he seguido tu consejo, hablamos algunas veces y cada vez que cuelga el teléfono me pregunto si has visto nuevamente a tu madre y si fantaseo lo suficiente me he preguntado qué pensará de mi, si me odia como Alex, como Eliza debería hacerlo. Sin ti no vale la pena, causaste que algunas noches regresara temprano a casa para estar juntas pero no estás aquí; no intento para nada ser la víctima, porque antes de ti también estuve sola, realmente sola. No sé si te lo han dicho, que dejé de ir a las reuniones de los viernes por respeto a ti.

Hace unas semanas recibí una invitación para ayudar al ejército, aún no sé si asistir, nunca he confiado en ellos y estoy casi segura que es un intento de hacerse dueños de un proyecto armado que después no sabrán controlar; se equivocan. Tengo otras tareas que absorben mi tiempo y sin dudar todo lo pospondría por verte a ti, por volver a charlar en mi oficina mientras comemos juntas, escucharte hablar de tu día, de alguna película o serie que no he visto y que sólo vería por ti pero es muy tarde para ello, ¿verdad?

Estoy cansada, cada noche me desgarro por llegar a mi cama, puntualmente cuando la luna se deslumbra ya, visible, fría en el cielo; y si la luna pudiera hablar le pediría que te dijera que te extraño, que te ilumine siempre, que te dijera que estoy aquí todos los días, si tu nuevamente quisieras me gustaría hablar contigo.

Te confieso que sigo tu trabajo, leo tus artículos, siempre supe que serías una gran reportera, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que tienes mejores cosas por hacer y que nunca leerías esta carta aún cuando decidiera enviártela.

Cuídate; 

Lena

* * *

Todos mis sentidos se agudizaban camino a casa, sabía que Kara estaría ahí.

Acerté en pasar por comida pues ella no querría pasearse innecesariamente por esta ciudad. A la puerta me recibió con un cálido abrazo; tomando de inmediato las varias cajas de comida que traía conmigo.

"Sabía que estarías aquí" - Dije mientras me acercaba al refrigerador para sacar un par de cervezas; con una señal de la mano mostró que prefería no tomar alcohol, aun cuando no tuviera efecto en ella -

"Aún no he ido a mi departamento debe estar asqueroso Alex" - Dijo mientras tomaba la primera rebanada de pizza -

"No te preocupes, justo ayer fui a limpiar un poco"

"Después de la pizza, eres lo mejor en este planeta" - Dijo mientras tomaba la segunda rebanada - "Después de los dumplings"

Kara vestía su traje pero se había quitado las botas. En mi departamento la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, al contrario del de Kara es muy obscuro; encendí las luces de la cocina y sala y ella sonrió, una niña de luz. Ambas llevamos la comida a la sala, sentadas hablamos de Metrópolis, de los varios viajes que Kara hace a casa de mamá, debe estar fascinada de poder tenerla consigo casi todas las noches, cocinando para ella y cuidándola. Ya cuando había acabado con todo, rompí la armonía.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy a la prueba?"

"Lo siento, no sabía que estarías ahí, ¿Haley sigue odiándome?"

"Creo que extraña las donas que seguido le enviabas" - Abrí otra cerveza - "Mañana le llevaré unas a tu nombre"

"Tenía esperanzas en este proyecto sabes, vi los bocetos y eran fantásticos"

"Sabes bien que al ejército no se le da eso, es por eso que pidieron la ayuda de Lena"

Hizo como que no oyó y abrió otra caja de pizza, honestamente pensé que ya no iba a comer. Me hubiera gustado que hablaran, que Kara lo hubiera intentado más, que Lena le hubiera abierto las puertas al menos una vez más. Lena citó a Kara 2 noches después de la muerte de Lex, le confesó lo que hizo y le dijo lo que sabía. No hubo reclamos, Kara llegó a mi departamento esa noche inconsolable, no dejaba de llorar, pasaba varias noches patrullando y los días volaba hacia otros países, probando su fuerza y velocidad.

Días después Kara intentó buscar a Lena en su oficina pero no le permitieron la entrada; intentó entrar por el balcón pero dijo que había persianas y estaba cerrado. Lo mismo con el penthouse, las recientemente instaladas persianas de plomo fueron lo que necesitó para entender que debía de parar, que Lena quería eso en verdad. Así que Kara hizo lo que nunca hubiera pensado, se marchó de Ciudad Nacional, renunció a Catco e informó a la DEO que aunque siempre nos ayudaría esperaba una especie de licencia que le permitiera alejarse un poco de las peleas; Kara se mudó a casa de mamá por un par de meses, viaja a la fortaleza, a otros países y a Metrópolis; de eso ya van 6 meses.

Hace 3 meses Lena vino a mi, hablamos de Kara, de su llegada a la tierra sin entrar en detalles, estábamos en mi antiguo laboratorio del DEO, dijo que sabía las direcciones de la casa de mi madre y la de Clark pero que no se atrevía a ir, que había estado escribiendo cartas pero que ninguna lograba enviar. No supe qué decirle; se marchó pidiéndome que le dijera a mi hermana que necesitaba verla que la extrañaba. No lo hice, no le dije a Kara, las veces que nos vimos en Midvale y en Metrópolis ella estaba tan desesperada por mantenerse activa, ayudando en el periódico, en las calles y con Lois. La prensa de Ciudad Nacional no perdonó que Supergirl no estuviera ayudando día a día, fue ridículo pues Ciudad Nacional tiene la taza más baja taza de crímenes en los últimos 5 años; fue Catco quien lanzó varios pequeñas notas y reportajes aplaudiendo la ayuda humanitaria que daba en el resto del país y del mundo. Después... vino Lucy Lane.

Si ha sido imposible hablarle de Lena, mencionar a Lucy la pone muy nerviosa, por lo cual no he insistido como quisiera, como hermana mayor tenía muchas preguntas pero Clark y Lois me dijeron que no había nada de qué preocuparse; el sentido de humor de Clark y Lois es muy diferente al mío por lo que no entendí si era una broma o si hablaban en serio.

Lois y Lucy no son como nosotras, ellas aunque son hermanas no congenian en muchas cosas, casi en nada; las dos son directas y pasionales y aunque Lucy es menor parece ser que razona más las cosas, o quizá lo es por su formación en el ejército. Lucy es creyente en su nación y Lois cree en la gente, en el pueblo, aborrece los gobiernos ocultistas justo como el nuestro. Kara siempre ha visto a Lois como un ejemplo a seguir, una mujer sin escrúpulos y llena de confianza, pero a Lucy, a ella la tiene en un pedestal; la adora.

Primero conoció a Lois y se hicieron amigas al instante; por comentarios de Lois sobre su hermana Kara se fue interesando, haciendo a la idea sobre la otra Lane, una que nunca estaba en casa, una que según Lois era terca, aburrida y engreída; obviamente Kara se reía de los comentarios encontrándolos absurdos; sí, estuve presente cuando se conocieron y puedo asegurar que nunca he visto a Kara tan perpleja como ese día. Lucy vestía ese horrendo uniforme del ejército, para ese entonces creo era primer teniente, Kara como de costumbre tartamudeo e incluso intentó saludarla como si ella también perteneciera a las fuerzas armadas; ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Lucy, nadie más vio más allá de ello; pero yo sí. Nunca dejaron de encontrarse, cada que una estaba en la misma ciudad aprovechaban para hacer algo juntas. Hubo unos meses que el ejército al mando de Lucy dirigió la DEO; incluso en esos tiempos tan difíciles ellas trabajaron en equipo.

Recuerdo cuando James puso a Kara contra la pared, literalmente; para pedirle ayuda con Lucy y que ésta aceptara salir con él, hasta que Kara le pidió que la mantuviere fuera de cualquier intento amoroso con su amiga. Kara ha tenido tan pocos amigos que incluso en algún momento pensé que lo de ellas dos era más... no lo sé. De acuerdo con Kara, las veces que salían, Lucy le pedía que sólo se vieran ellas dos, sin Clark ni Lois; yo pensé en ese momento que era porque las hermanas no se llevaban bien; sí, Lucy siempre ha tenido un espacio a parte en el corazón enorme de Kara; en una ocasión cansada de James y de las largas conversaciones e insinuaciones sobre Lucy, mismas que me contaba sin reparo llegó a decir que " _Ya sé que es hermosa, inteligente, huele bien_ ; _diablos incluso yo quiero salir con ella"_ mientras me contaba sobre cómo James no paraba de hablar sobre Lucy. Mi respuesta a ella en ese momento fue " _Ok lesbiana"_ y ambas nos reímos; creo que cada quien se rió por razones diferentes.

No le dije a Kara lo que significaba y he respetado esa amistad/enamoramiento eterno. Después llegó Lena, las miradas que le dirigía a mi hermana me las conocía bien y sé que Kara sentía algo por ella pero la culpa la ahogaba, el haber dejado tanto tiempo pasar y no saber cómo decirle a Lena la verdad sobre quién era; también vi como sus ojos se iban apagando en tiempos de Reign cuando su amistad se desquebrajó.

Fui mi madre, quien me dijo que Lucy frecuentaba mucho la casa mientras Kara estaba con ella y según Lois nuestras hermanas menores no desaprovechan los días que estaban en Metrópolis, las risillas estúpidas de Lois y las miradas nerviosas de Clark no me dejaron un buen sabor de boca aquella ocasión que pasamos juntos el cumpleaños de mi mamá en Midvale, cuando le pregunté al par de novios en dónde estaban esas dos mientras prendíamos el asador y preparábamos la cena, la respuesta que obtuve fue _"ocupadas seguramente";_ ya era suficiente, Kara no decía nada; mamá me daba detalles mínimos y esos dos se mofaban diciendo _"¿a poco no sabías?_ o _¿no me digas que no lo has notado?_ para después reírse a carcajadas; _¡o sea que se están acostando!_ pensé en un momento de histeria; al principio me negué a creerlo, Lucy es humana y Kara las veces que ha intentado salir con algún humano esa persona termina en el hospital; pero después del tono, las palabras que mamá utilizó para comentar las varias visitas de Lucy... no puedo evitar tener dudas.

Estaba ofendida con Kara, porque soy su hermana; sé que ella necesitaba tiempo y sé que esto no se trata de mi; pero ya, ya han pasado meses; es hora de aterrizar esto; también es verdad que ¡muero por saber!; por eso...

"¿Cómo está Lucy?" - Estábamos en mi casa y me atreví a preguntar -

"Debe estar descansando ya, se hospeda en un hotel en el centro" - Entonces no se quedarán juntas... raro -

"Espero se puedan quedar unos días"

"De hecho sí, mañana tiene una audiencia en los tribunales por el caso Lockwood, se sospecha que mucho del armamento que él utilizaba provenía de una parte del ejército pero en realidad sabemos que fue por obra de Lex y sus nexos con altos mandos"

"Vaya, espero todo salga bien" - Me sentí inconforme pues desconocía la existencia de ese juicio, no es como que la DEO estuviera inmiscuida pero me hubiera gustado saber -

"Así será" - Ya se había terminado la comida, abrió su teléfono y me mostró unas fotos del hijo de Clark.

"¿Lucy estará ahí como representante o como defensora?"

"Pues; es un enredo; sólo sé que estará presente como representante y conociéndola intentando encontrar al culpable; se enoja con Lois pero son muy parecidas" - Sonrío complacida, como quien dice un secreto a quien no debería saberlo.

"Kara"

"¿Sí?" - Respondió mientras se levantaba con dirección a la cocina. Del congelador tomó un bote de helado y trajo 2 cucharas -

"Visítanos mañana, el equipo te extraña, incluso sé que Haley añora pelear contigo sobre cualquier banalidad"

"Puedo pasar por la tarde, en la mañana veré a Nia y a James"

"¿Vas a Catco a verlos?"

"No, nos veremos para desayunar, Nia no deja de hablar sobre un lugar nuevo hipster que ha encontrado cerca del muelle"

Con el control remoto cambiaba uno a uno los canales, no estábamos viendo nada y le arrebaté el aparato.

"Te extraña"

"Alex..."

"Sólo escúchame" - Cerró la boca y removía la cuchara en el enorme contenedor de helado - "Lena te extraña tanto, he hablado con ella un par de veces, me pidió hace meses que intercediera para reunirlas pero no pude hacerlo, me dijo que sabía la dirección de la casa de mamá y la de Clark pero que no tuvo el valor de ir sin anunciarse, ya hace tiempo de eso pero la manera en la que hoy te vio, mientras te marchabas sin acercarte a saludar, Kara habla con ella por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No, no quiero"

"Sí, si quieres" - Dije mientras me puse de pie, ella regresó el helado al congelador -

"Alex" - Aún estaba dándome la espalda - "Lena tenía toda la razón, ya no somos amigas"

"Pero ella sabe que se equivocó"

"No lo hizo, finalmente entendí que es mejor así, no tiene nexos conmigo que la hagan más vulnerable a ataques de mis enemigos, Lilian seguramente está feliz de saberla enemiga mía y más ahora que fue liberada de prisión, tiene a James y dos compañías que liderar, no creo que tenga tiempo para perder conmigo"

"Terminó con James hace meses, vendió Catco y dudo que frecuente a Lilian; estoy segura que aunque no tuviera el tiempo, haría espacio para ti, como antes"

"Lena sabe mantenerse ocupada"

"Kara, no es como antes"

"Alex, hablar con ella nuevamente es decirle la verdad, toda, lo que sentía por ella"

"¿Sentías?" - Dejé la botella de cerveza en la mesa, Kara miró alrededor y se acercó hacia a ventana -

"Me tengo que ir, tú deberías descansar"

"Si te vas por esa ventana juro que la pagarás Kara Zor El" - Me miró ofendida - "No tenemos que hablar sobre Lena"

"Bien, pero yo duermo en tu cama"

Era aún temprano para dormir; tomé un baño y luego ella; afortunadamente aún tenía algo de su ropa aquí. Hablamos sobre todo y nada; no quería contarle sobre Kelly pero ya sabía sobre ambas; el ruido del canal de las noticias de fondo nos acompañaba.

"Sobre Lucy..."

"¡Alex!"

"Vamos, que esa interacción de hoy en el desierto no pasó desapercibida"

"Es muy pronto para hablar de ella, y prometí decirle a Eliza primero cuando estuviera lista"

"¿Mamá sabe?"

"Las mamás siempre saben"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios?


	3. III

Supergirl no me pertenece sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

"Supergirl; te he estado llamando toda la tarde; gracias por finalmente aparecer"

Apenas regresé a Ciudad república y perpleja quedé cuando recibí un mensaje de Verónica Sinclair, utilizó una frecuencia especial desde el medio día para llamarme, misma que decidí ignorar, después de dormir en casa de Alex, fui a mi departamento; la nostalgia me invadió con muchas de las cosas que tenía; parecía un tiempo lejano, una realidad alterna en donde no era feliz tampoco, en donde viví engañada; en donde desconocía lo que mi silencio podía ocasionar.

Dormí casi toda la mañana y tarde; Alex me dijo que había una emergencia, Nia me dijo que su jefa le había asignado algo grande, una entrevista y un reportaje de último momento, intuí que ella le diría a James que nuestro desayuno cambiaba a mañana. Por la tarde estuve con Lucy, ella partiría de regreso a Metrópolis pronto; le pregunté si podría quedarse pero las incesantes llamadas decían que no; sólo teníamos un par de horas juntas.

"¿Me gusta tu departamento" - Me dijo, llevándose con su risa el silencio - "Es tan como tú"

"Puedes quedarte cuantas veces gustes"

"Vaya, una invitación así no la puedo desperdiciar"

Sí, sabía que desde hace meses nos estábamos cortejando; Rao, creo que soy la única mujer que utiliza esa palabra. Si fuera alguien más, no hubiera dudado en pedirle una cita entre otras cosas; pero las veces que salimos parecen ser citas ya y me he comprometido a dejar que esto avance a la velocidad que Lucy quiera; ha estado para mi, hemos compartido mucho, me siento orgullosa de poder corresponderle como debe ser, aunque me cueste trabajo las pausas involuntarias por nuestros ritmos y tipo de vida.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, tu respuesta, me tomó desprevenida"

"¿Por? ¿te gustó lo que dije?" - Ese guiño NO era necesario -

"Te extrañaré Lucy"

"¿Estás segura que estás bien?" - Sus manos en mi cara, y no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad -

"Lucy... regresar aquí..." -Sentadas en el sillón tomábamos té; aunque estábamos solas Lucy prefería quedarse con toda su indumentaria; no creo que sea porque fuera vergonzosa; nunca le diría que se relajara porque he escuchado su reacción cuando Lois se lo dice.

"Kara, no tiene por qué cambiar nada, sé lo que sientes y espero sepas lo que siento por ti, yo puedo esperar, sé que no hablamos mucho sobre ello pero sé que sabemos que hay algo entre nosotras"

"Sí, hay algo" - Me enfoqué en tomar la taza con cuidado y calentarla un poco; ok estaba nerviosa de mirarla y más porque el color de mis mejillas me iba a delatar pero ya he esperado mucho - "Me gustas" - La miré- "te admiro, desde que te conozco, me he sentido así y no necesito que el tiempo me confirme nada y no voy a negar que hubieron otras personas y aunque puedo volar no me era posible estar contigo como tú mereces; si tú me aceptas Lucy..."

"Una cita"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sal conmigo, formalmente este fin de semana, sal conmigo y .."

"Este fin de semana, estaré esperando"

No podía estar más feliz, me puse de pie y la abracé, por supuesto la quería besar pero ante todo iba a respetar lo que quería. Por la tarde bajamos al lobby de mi departamento, su camioneta estaba esperando; nos despedimos con un abrazo y besé sus manos; la vi partir; a los pocos minutos recibí un texto.

"Mi casa, sábado 6 pm"

Estaba feliz, extasiada, finalmente avanzamos un poco, estábamos en esa zona de elegir palabras, miradas y sonrisas que esperábamos nadie más notara; estaba contenta ahí, en verdad; pero cada vez que se iba o que tenía que volar mis manos extrañaban el calor entre las suyas; los abrazos largos; la cercanía de sus labios cuando nos despedíamos de beso en la mejilla y esa costumbre tan ajena a este país es la que más me altera; Lucy dijo haberse acostumbrado en Italia cuando tuvo que pasar 1 año en una base militar en Sicilia; ciudad que por cierto le encanta; me siento especial el saber que dicha costumbre aplica sólo a mi.

Mi plan para el resto de la noche era dormir en mi departamento; trabajar antes un poco en la computadora, pero esa señal seguía molestándome. 1 hora después de ignorarla volé lo más rápido que pude para no ser detectada, escondiéndome en las alturas; nunca me hubiera imaginado que ella sería quien me estaba invocando.

"Veronica Sinclair, no sabía que habías regresado de tu gira de los mundos esclavistas"

"Qué te puedo decir" - Ufana respondió mirando hacia arriba pues aún no aterrizaba, no logro entender para qué me querrá- "No hay lugar como el hogar"

Miré al rededor y este realmente parecía ser su hogar. Era una casa en los riscos, con vista al mar; la terraza en donde nos encontrábamos tenía lámparas pequeñas y estatuas griegas, una fuente en el centro, el agua corría, busqué con mis ojos y oídos por cualquier otra persona...

"Oh por favor, debes saber ya que no hay nadie más aquí, sólo estamos las dos"

"Perdóname, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser convocada por personas como tú... no sin ser atacada"

"Basta de formalidades, baja de una buena vez" - Se alejó para que yo bajara. Vestía como siempre ropa entallada, el cabello elevado en un elegante peinado, zapatillas medianas y no usaba maquillaje; raro que no tuviera una copa en mano - "No te llamé para apreciaras la belleza de mi casa o la mía, no creas que no me doy cuenta que me miras"

"Cómo no hacerlo, lo poco que conozco me es suficiente para dudar"

"Y no lo dudo pero necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Ayuda?"

"Sé que me escuchaste la primera vez, no perdamos el tiempo"

"¿Cómo sabes que lo consideraría?"

"Has trabajado con Lilian y Lena Luthor incluso" - No pude evitar mirar a otro lado -

"Lo siento pero no voy a hablar de los Luthors"

"Claro claro, debe ser difícil siendo una de ellas tu mejor amiga"

"Sinclair"

"Kara por favor" - Se acercó - "Sí lo sé, desde hace tiempo; y preferiría que me llamaras Verónica, acompáñame a dentro, nos preparé la cena y odio la comida fría. Además sé que tu hermana y la DEO podrán con cualquier alienígena ebrio en la calles. La policía, si es que sucede algo podrá manejarlo; ambas sabemos que la taza de crimen está por los suelos, incluso cuando estabas de vacaciones en Metrópolis se mantuvo así.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi, quién eres realmente?

"Te he estado esperando desde hace 10 minutos, no seas maleducada y cena conmigo, lávate las manos y siéntate"

De pronto parecía como si estuviera en casa de Eliza, debería ser importante si me llamó. Verónica Sinclair siempre me había parecido una mujer interesante mucho más ahora; esto es serio. La seguí al interior de su casa, en verdad tenía dinero; se veía en el tamaño de la propiedad, y aunque el exterior era bastante grande parecía desproporcionado con el tamaño de la casa; en la parte de arriba estaba una enorme recámara y un baño; abajo había una sala y chimenea con colores claros, casi nada decorativo pero aún así el lugar era cálido; muchos libros en una de las paredes adornadas con piedras, arcos bajos, pisos simulando madera, al fondo había una oficina en la parte izquierda y en la derecha un clóset en donde con mis rayos x pude ver algunos abrigos, cajas y sombrillas. En esa oficina había algo extraño, unas escaleras daban paso a un espacio subterráneo.

"Puedes lavarte las manos aquí mismo, el baño está arriba pero aún no sé si pueda confirmar en ti para dejarte subir"

No dije nada y la seguí a la cocina, la cual estaba impecable; las repisas eran grises, la estufa, campana y refrigerador color negro, brillante todo en limpieza, había 3 jarrones y uno de ellos contenía azúcar, me impresionó que ella consumiera eso pero casi nada conocía de esta mujer; salvo su horrendo trabajo. Sobre la diminuta barra de la cocina había una maceta, una orquídea floreada en el centro.

"Toma asiento en el comedor por favor, sé que no tienes alergias y que prácticamente comes de todo, sobre todo porquerías" - Pude haberme ofendido pero el cuerpo de Verónica gritaba que se cuidaba y sí, mis hábitos alimenticios no eran atractivos para los terrícolas.

"Sigo esperando a que me digas cómo es que sabes tanto de mi vida"

"Y yo que pensé que te sentirías halagada o al menos atraída... toma asiento por favor"

Estaba el comedor prácticamente listo, sólo faltaba la comida que fue depositada en un par de refractarios preciosos; no sé mucho de recetas que no tengan que ver con postres u hornear y al parecer Verónica fácilmente podría ser chef. En el centro había un filete wellington perfecto, había también salmón con rodajas de limón, vegetales hervidos, platos con uvas, quesos y un par de botellas de vino.

"A excepción del salmón todo lo demás es para ti" - ¿Cómo podría quejarme? - "Adelante por favor"

Me sirvió una copa de vino tinto; ella se sirvió sólo agua. Sin preámbulos comenzó a hablar.

"Han estado desapareciendo varios alienígenas y muchos de ellos son conocidos míos, todos ellos alguna vez trabajaron para mi de alguna manera u otra. No sólo me dedico al negocio de las peleas clandestinas Kara Danvers, podrás comprobar que les consigo trabajo y alguno que otro favor si ellos me ayudan con ciertas otras cosas"

"¿Eres una clase de prestamista o contratista?"

"Lo soy; pero como siempre, la periodista sólo ve lo que quiere ver" - Iba a interrumpir- "Termina de masticar y hablarás después de que yo lo haga" - Dijo mientras tomaba mi copa de vino para volverla a llenar. La comida estaba deliciosa y desee que tuviera cualquier tipo de postre.

"Antes de que preguntes no, no me arrepiento de las peleas; comenzó como una error y cuando me di cuenta el gobierno y ciertos empresarios estaban involucrados; no pude detenerlo; comenzó con una pelea entre dos pandillas de contrabandistas maldorianos que buscaban comerciar gemas preciosas; obviamente trataba con los mejores compradores y vendedores, pero cuando ambas pandillas se enteraron que estaba trabajando con ambos se ofendieron y decidieron arreglarlo de manera salvaje en uno de mis establecimientos; no sé cómo se corrió la voz; pensaron que estaba organizando peleas y pagando con diamantes. Traté de zafarme y como verás no pude; poco a poco visitantes de otros planetas pedían incluirlos; no querían trabajos comunes, quería tener mucho dinero de manera rápida. Aunque te cuente el resto no me creerías probablemente pero no soy una esclavista, intenté ayudarles de otras maneras supergirl, pero no todos son como tú, mucho menos los humanos desistieron. Después del ridículo episodio con Ben Lockwood la caza de alienígenas aumentó y parece ser que hay más de sus seguidores de los que pensaba; no logro encontrar a todos los desaparecidos y muchos de ellos tienen familia en este mismo planeta dispuestos a combatir.

"Te preocupa que tu materia prima se agote"

"Me preocupa una guerra y estoy en medio de todo; humanos pisándome los talones exigiendo cosas que no puedo ni quiero darles y alienígenas amenazándome como si yo fuera quien los hace desaparecer"

Por primera vez se sirvió vino y lo tomó con una mueca. Dejó los cubiertos a lado del plato y se recargó en la silla.

"Habla niña, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?, puedo pagarte" - Tomó un trago de agua y continuó - "No tenemos que ser amigas y si quieres que seamos enemigas debo informarte que de ser así creo en el dicho de mantener a los enemigos lo más cerca posible, íntimamente si es necesario contigo, haría esa única excepción; eres joven aún después de haber pasado tanto tiempo atrapada en el espacio no maduraste lo suficiente pero pronto entenderás que es conveniente tener 'contactos' de todo tipo; lamentable que tu moralismo no te permita verlo aún"

"Por supuesto que te ayudaría pero ..."

"Sí, ya sé que no lo haces por mi"

"No es por eso, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, nombres..."

"No puedo poner en riesgo mis contactos, perdería credibilidad, te puedo dar lugares y nombres de personas que no afectarían y debes ser tú, no quiero a ninguna reportera niña scout deambulando por las locaciones, mucho menos a la DEO"

"Bien"

"Ayúdame con esto y te proporcionaré nombres y proveedores de Ben Lockwood, lo que queda de su organización"

"Dije que lo haré, no es necesario que me ofrezcas recompensas que no valen nada; en este momento ni la policía ni el gobierno pueden hacer mucho contra esas personas"

"Ellos no pero yo y tú sí; no tenemos que llegar a la violencia, sólo advertirles y soltar pistas para que encuentren una que otra locación por su cuenta"

"Si te ayudo será a mi manera, avisaré a las autoridades correspondientes, nada será bajo del agua y puedo absorber cualquier reclamo o comentario sin dar tu nombre; un regaño más del gobierno no creo que me afecte más" - Me miró mientras terminaba de comer y sonrió ante mi comentario -

"Por supuesto le agradas a Lena Luthor, eres toda una luz en la obscuridad, desinteresada y capaz de ayudar a quien sea; sin contar que eres bastante atractiva, salud." - Brindó sola -"Termina de comer todo yo no comeré nada de eso" - Continuamos en la mesa, mientras yo comía ella hacía una que otra pregunta y me daba datos sobre lo que parecía una misión; después me ofreció un té y dijo no tener postres antes de que le preguntara.

"Nadie debe saber que nos vemos; a ninguna de las dos nos conviene que nos relacionen"

"Muy bien, creo que es lo mejor; puedo evadir curiosos mientras vuelo de noche a máxima velocidad, es sólo que deberé comer mucho después de ello"

"Eso puede arreglarse" - Era después de la media noche y no parecía verse cansada, nos pusimos de pie y me acerqué a la chimenea -

"Es extraña, una casa con chimenea en esta ciudad nunca hace tanto frío"

"Me da frío con facilidad en el invierno, esta zona de la ciudad puede llegar a ser bastante fresca"

"Un pequeño precio a pagar por vivir en la exclusividad de los riscos"

Había varios troncos de madera acomodados pero ni rastro de fuego o cenizas. La mayoría de los libros eran clásicos y una sección muy interesante de simboligía y filosofía. En el único sillón había una manta de tela como jamás la había visto, la textura gritaba miles de dolares. Sentí presión en la espalda y Verónica estaba tocando mi capa.

"Tú tocas la mía y yo la tuya" - Dijo con voz baja, fue OBVIO que su comentario estaba cargado de doble sentido por lo que decidí ignorarlo-

"Interesante colección de libros"

"Y no es toda, el resto está debajo"

"A caso las escaleras ocultas detrás de tu oficina llevan a una simple librería"

"No es tan simple supergirl, alguno de los libros más raros del mundo están ahí y una que otra pintura, joya y reliquia"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por supuesto qué?; ¿fascinada de encontrar algo que tenga que ver con la malévola roulette que crees conocer?"

"Yo no me molesté cuando me llamaste niña scout es normal que tenga mis dudas sobre ti"

"Quédate esta noche y puede que lo averigües" - Se acercó y acarició mi brazo - "Sé que me entiendes, no hace falta que pretendas no captar mi comentario" - Uhhhhh, esto está sucediendo, no estoy soñando -

"Tengo.. a alguien" - Caminé a la salida, despegaría de la terraza por donde llegué. A la puerta me acompañó. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Kara Danvers"

* * *

A veces, me gustaba acercarme a las escuelas a escuchar las clases impartidas; ésta comenzaba sus clases a las 08:00 de la mañana; tenía que hacerlo como supergirl pues de lo contrarío se malinterpretaría que una mujer sin hijos en la escuela estuviera deambulando por la zona. Los autobuses y carros comenzaban a dejar a los niños y a lo lejos escuché una voz que conocía; no sabía que ella estudiaba aquí.

Rápidamente me cambié de ropa y me acerqué a la banqueta, no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a Ruby. Alex no dejaba de hablar sobre ella, tenían contacto diario como si fueran las mejores amigas, Ruby como su madre era encantadora, tímida pero con voz fuerte si quería escucharse opinar. Tenía tiempo, en un par de horas vería a James y a Nia así que traía mis cosas en un bolso de trabajo.

"Kara, ¿qué haces aquí?" - Me abrazó fuertemente. Sam incrédula desde la ventana de su auto me hizo una señal de espera y estacionó con cuidado frente a la entrada de la escuela -

"Camino un poco, ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí? no sabía que habían regresado a la ciudad"

"Hace una semana, tía Lena está muy ocupada y mi mamá le estará ayudando desde aquí, es mucho más sencillo para nosotras porque aquí conocemos a más gente"

"Wow, Alex debe estar tan emocionada de tenerte en la ciudad"

"Yo también, es tan cool"

"Lo es"

"Tengo que entrar a clase pero mamá seguro quiere verte, espero nos veamos pronto, extraño nuestras noches de vídeo juegos"

"Dile a Alex que te de mi número y cualquier fin de semana nos vemos"

"Okki, cuídate"

Entró corriendo a la escuela, se veía curiosa con la mochila tan grande. Sam venía caminando a prisa, como siempre vestía un traje formal con pantalones de vestir negros, una blusa blanca y un saco.

"Kara, no lo puedo creer, lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en Metrópolis" - Nos abrazamos -

"Yo lo mismo de ustedes pero Ruby me actualizó"

"¿Vas a algún lugar? tengo mi auto puedo llevarte"

"Oh no, no te preocupes, tengo tiempo de sobra para caminar"

"Kara me encantaría hablar contigo, vamos al auto" - Supongo que el tono de mamá era para no reprocharle y en realidad no supe cómo negarme-

"Usa el cinturón por favor; aunque no lo necesites supergirl" - Sonrió al ver mi rostro de sorpresa, no creo que Alex le haya dicho y me gustaría estar segura de que Lena tampoco lo hizo pero no lo sé. Me tomó del brazo y nos encaminamos de regreso a su auto; era una camioneta bastante grande, en la parte trasera había varios folders y libros -

"¿Quién, quién te dijo que soy...que nacimos en el mismo lugar?"

"Fue Lena por supuesto, pero estaba muy tomada y no recuerda habérmelo dicho; de hecho no lo hizo, yo saqué mis conclusiones; debes saber que no diré nada, lo que tu hermana y tu han hecho por mi... guardar tu secreto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes"

"Gracias Sam"

Pasamos las calles en tranquilidad; Sam era muy callada; probablemente se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y decidió volver a hablar.

"Lena no sabe que estás de regreso, me hubiera dicho algo ya"

"He estado muy ocupada, regresé hace un par de días pero no he hecho muchas apariciones como supergirl"

"¿Regresas a Catco?"

"No, aún sigo en la nómina del Daily pero estaré ayudándolos a nivel internacional, por decir así, además la DEO consiguió algo así como un sueldo o bono y pagaron mi departamento por lo que estaré bien incluso si el periódico decide que no les soy útil desde lejos"

"Dudo mucho que piensen eso de ti; Ruby me dice que sabes hacer muchas cosas, bueno Alex le dijo que eres una excelente pintora, hablas varios idiomas y que te gusta mucho hornear; esa última no me la esperaba de ti"

"Ni yo tampoco, después de varios intentos al fin estoy entendiendo las medidas"

"Nos encantaría tenerte en casa cuando puedas, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de nuestro planeta"

"¿En serio?" - Nos detuvimos en un semáforo -

"Por supuesto... aquella parte de mi ya no existe pero aún así, me gustaría saber más de donde vengo, recuerdo varias cosas pero no son kripton, son otros mundos que ayudé a destruir"

"No eras tú Sam"

"Lo sé, pero hay cosas que aún no puedo olvidar" - Nunca me detuve a pensar lo difícil que debe y debió ser para ella -

"Sé que confías en Alex; en serio puedes contar conmigo también; sabrás que la distancia no es un impedimento; y si alguna necesitas probar tus habilidades o si tienes preguntas sobre algo estaré para ti; en serio"

"En verdad, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro; sé por Alex y Lena que eres muy comprensiva pero dudaba un poco"

"Te entiendo..."

"¡Oh!, el cumpleaños de Ruby es el fin de semana, debes venir" - El fin de semana tenía que darle noticias a Verónica- "Será algo con sus amigos y los pocos conocidos míos; algo muy íntimo de hecho a la hora de la comida, Ruby invitará a Alex por la tarde, si es que no lo está haciendo ahora"

"Puedo pasar temprano definitivamente llevo el pastel"

"No tienes que hacerlo pero si insistes estoy segura de que Ruby estará muy contenta de ello"

"Sam, sam, bajo aquí por favor" - Estábamos a 2 cuadras de L-Corp, por venir hablando no nos dimos cuenta-

"Ok, entonces, el sábado cuento contigo, no es una sorpresa así que no te preocupes"

Sam quitó los seguros de la puerta, bajé pensando que iba a despedirme desde la ventana, sin embargo ella bajó también del auto para darme un abrazo fuerte. Wow, se sentía bien sentir un abrazo con esa fuerza.

"En verdad, me alegra que estés aquí" - Me tomó de las manos -

"Avísame cuando estén despiertas y el sabor que le gustaría a Ruby, nos vemos el sábado"

Caminé varias cuadras atrás, aún tenía un par de horas para ver a Nia y a James; en mi laptop pude avanzar con ciertas cosas pendientes; el trabajo del daily lo haría en la madrugada. La información que Verónica me dio era verdadera, los nombres de varios hombres con nexos sospechosos; por la noche visitaría un par de locaciones, en las cuales espero no haya sorpresas; lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es al FBI, ejército y quien sea atrás de mi o de ella.

Ver a James y abrazar a Nia me puso de mucho mejor humor; me hablaron de la oficina, de cómo va la ciudad. Nia dio un poco de detalles sobre su relación con Brainy y James mencionó su añoranza por la acción en las calles como vigilante o como fotógrafo.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en el DEO?" - Preguntó Nia mientras tomaba algunas papas fritas del plato de James -

"Pues tranquilo, Haley está de mejor humor y siguen avanzando con la base de datos; no están muy felices de tener que compartir fuerzas con la policía pero el rastro de sangre que Ben Lockwood y su gente dejó aún está fresco, aún hay muchas casas por desmantelar, muchas gente está siendo detenida para careos con algunos de los sobrevivientes"

"¿Por qué no estás ayudando?"

"No puedo, aunque Haley logró que me exoneraran de los crímenes que se me acusaban pensamos que sería más pacífico si supergirl se mantenía fuera de esto; sobre todo cuando el presidente sigue siendo el mismo hombre que ayudó a Lex; sólo espero que las votaciones de los próximos días pasen ya; estoy harta de tratar con ese tipo; no puedo creer que su único castigo fue la renuncia forzada"

"Lo sé" - Dijo James - "Snapper no dejó de atacar a Lena para que publiquemos y nos adentremos más en la política; ahora los nuevos dueños están más interesados en otras cosas"

Nia dejó de sorber su malteada de fresa y James cerró los ojos y bajó la cara en señal de arrepentimiento; ya pasaron mucho meses, pensé que ya habíamos evolucionado con el tema de Lena.

"Está bien James, todos somos adultos, no pasa nada si mencionas su nombre" - Es cierto, sabía que regresar a ciudad nacional era escuchar de ella o de su compañía; me hice hace mucho tiempo a la idea de que Lena Luthor eran recuerdos buenos y malos, añoré mucho tiempo lo que tenía con ella pero tenía que terminar; ella se merecía mi respeto y que cumpliera lo que me había pedido, mantenerme alejada; fue un milagro que Sam no la haya mencionado en la mañana; seguro debe saber mucho más de lo que aparenta.

"Tienes razón, es sólo que cuando hablamos de ti o de supergirl, ella no reacciona igual.. ella..."

"James, no quiero saber en verdad"

Nia magistralmente desvió el tema. "¿Ya te quedarás aquí? extraño nuestras noches combatiendo el crimen juntas"

"Yo también lo extraño; aún no sé si estaré pasando mucho tiempo aquí; tanto como en Midvale y en Metrópolis tengo cosas por hacer todos los días"

Sin decir más Nia se lanzó por un abrazo; sus delgados brazos cálidos me rodearon lo más que pudo; James y yo tuvimos que ser fuertes, ambos estábamos por llorar.

Sabía que estaba en casa, que esto era lo que quería hacer todos los días, pero estar con Eliza y compartir con ella, con Clark, Lois y el bebé, con Lucy; incluso siendo supergirl me costaba irme de un lugar a otro, probablemente con los días sea más sencillo, seguiré durmiendo en casa en Midvale, desayunando ahí para después ir a Metrópolis y por la noche estaría investigando las locaciones de Verónica; podría llenar mi día de más actividades, más lugares pero faltaba algo y me era claro que el espacio y el tiempo que le dedicaba a Lena prefería pasarlo sola, volando sobre algún mar de aguas turquesas, en algún bosque verde que me recuerde el rencor en sus ojos, que me muestre que nada más puedo hacer.


	4. IV - Recuerdos y un cumpleaños

_Recuerdos_

Probablemente por los varios años en la milicia, Lucy Lane quedó acostumbrada a despertar temprano, 5 de la mañana o incluso media hora antes. Ser la hija de una figura importante en el ejército no le trajo buena suerte; al contrario; los entrenamientos fueron más duros, más burlas y desprecios de sus compañeros; por lo que siempre se esforzó más; comenzando por elegir una bases lejos de casa, de preferencia solicitando transferencia cada año de ser posible. Indiscutiblemente dormía a las 9 de la noche a veces a las 8, sobre todo los fines de semana.

Tiene un departamento en renta a las afueras en el centro de la ciudad. El ejército le ofreció una casa pero no la aceptó. Lo que sí es que tiene a su disposición un vehículo blindado junto con chófer. Prefiere tomar jugo a café temprano por la mañana y su primera actividad es yoga seguida de ejercicio cardio, sólo 30 minutos cada uno. Es delgada aunque come cantidades bastante grandes muy lentamente; no toma alcohol.

Siempre ha sido seria y prefiere la soledad y comodidad de su espacio personal a convivir con otras personas; a pesar de que nunca ha sido muy cercana con su hermana intercambian mensajes un par de veces a la semana; a diario habla con su madre y de vez en cuando con su padre. Conoció a la familia Danvers hace años; su hermana y Clark ya eran pareja, no era fanática de celebraciones, mucho menos si en dicha celebración estaba su hermana; no todas las veces podía negarse por lo que tuvo que aceptar asistir al día de acción de gracias en casa de Clark Kent. Martha Kent adoraba a Lois y cuando conoció a Lucy no supo a quién adoraba más, pero no se trataba de una competencia.

Después llegó la prima de Clark y su familia adoptiva, las Danvers. El trío de mujeres apareció con una infinidad de comida. Alex Danvers la mayor de las hijas de inmediato se acercó a Clark y a Lois; sentados en un sillón hablaban mientras Martha y Eliza hacían lo mismo cerca de la cocina. Fue Kara quien se presentó con Lucy y le pidió ayuda para decorar la mesa, tímidamente aceptó, fue agradable pasar el día con alguien que no fuera su hermana o Clark, no los odiaba pero nada tenían en común; Lois le pidió como único favor del año que la acompañara y tratara de hacer feliz a la madre de ambas interactuando con otras personas. Poco menos de un año Kara y Lucy se vieron nuevamente, durante el cumpleaños de Lois; ahí intercambiaron números telefónicos para después hablar algunas veces cada mes.

Años después volvió a ver a Kara; en las instalaciones del DEO cuando ella y su padre irrumpieron en una misión que el gobierno advertía podría poner en peligro la seguridad del país. Fue incómodo, esa misión generó varias peleas entre la DEO y el padre de Lucy. Ese día se conocieron en sus facetas de militar y súper héroe. Días después cuando fue necesario, cuando Lucy tuvo que asumir el mando en la DEO Kara le reveló su otra identidad. Le tomó por sorpresa sí, sobre todo porque no podía imaginar que aquella niña-mujer, era la persona más fuerte y veloz del planeta. Hablaron de ello en el departamento de Kara, James la había acompañado; Winn también estaría ahí; sería una cena informal. Mientras James y Winn jugaban un vídeo juego que Lucy intentaba entender para cuando su turno llegara, Kara le preguntó si era posible que la acompañara a su habitación.

Lucy recibió la noticia sorprendida sí pero con una sonrisa, de repente James y Winn estaban de más en el departamento de Kara. A Lucy le urgía hablar sobre Supergirl y aunque sabía que todos en el departamento conocían la otra identidad de Kara prefirió esperar a que estuvieran solas. Los chicos se fueron cerca de las 9 de la noche. Ellas entablaron una larga plática que se convirtió en toda una noche de anécdotas; Lucy no dudo por primera vez en muchos años en desvelarse. Sin darse cuenta comer juntas en la DEO se había hecho una tradición, a veces invitaban a Alex quien las miraba sospechosa pero nunca dijo nada; fue bueno mientras duró y Kara devastada quedó cuando Lucy tuvo que marcharse, su trabajo le solicitaba estar en otras ciudades.

Lex Luthor y la extraña relación con los altos mandos del gobierno fue lo que las unió nuevamente. Lucy asistió a un par de reuniones en Ciudad Nacional; nunca había visto a Kara tan desganada, sabía poco de su vida como Supergirl. Kara le comentó vagamente sobre un gran desacuerdo que tuvo con la hermana de Lex, pero honestamente la familia Luthor no era algo que le preocupara o causara fascinación como a su hermana.

Lex Luthor fue encarcelado nuevamente, ahora en una prisión especial vigilada por el mismo servicio militar; Lucy pronto regresaría a Metrópolis. Kara le dijo que se tomaría una semana fuera del país y la invitó a viajar con ella. Lucy no era del tipo de mujer que aceptara violar leyes internacionales al entrar por fronteras sin vigilancia, todo para nadar en playas italianas, para escalar montañas mexicanas y dormir en el desierto de Namibia, Kara se lo había pedido tomándole de las manos, en sus ojos azules se notaba tristeza, no quiso preguntar; no era normal en ella pedir, poco a poco si Kara quería le iría hablando sobre lo que sucedía.

Lucy jamás imaginó que aquel viaje con Kara Danvers cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Regresaron a Midvale; descansarían un par de días para después cada una regresar a su ciudad. Eliza las recibió con un abrazo, susurrando en la puerta de la casa que Clark y Lois estaban en la sala. Clark intentó hacerle ver a Kara que no era buena idea volar de continente en continente para satisfacciones banales; mucho menos con una humana. Lois aplaudió ante la mirada incrédula la tenacidad de Kara para divertirse a lo grande; la besó en ambas mejillas por lograr que su hermana accediera a hacer algo divertido por primera vez en su vida.

Lois y Clark se despidieron pronto ante el silencio de Lucy y el enfado de Kara; Eliza preparó algo sencillo para cenar y después se retiró a descansar. Lucy estaba cansada por el viaje pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar un té antes de descansar en la terraza, admirando las estrellas junto a Kara; quería darle la mano; quitarle los lentes de la cara:

_"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero creo que Lois y Clark piensan que somos pareja"_

_"Eliza piensa lo mismo"_ \- Rápido comentó Kara -

_"No lo había mencionado porque no quería incomodarte"_

_"¿Por qué habría de ser incómodo?" -_ Preguntó como si nada, sentándose más cerca, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas - _"Yo no dije nada porque pensé que no te habías dado cuenta"_

_"Al principio no, pero pensándolo detenidamente ahora veo cómo nos miran todos, tu hermana tampoco es discreta"_

El viento frío de Midvale las acariciaba, Kara calentó la bebida de Lucy en un segundo con la mirada. A ambas les agradaban los sonidos nocturnos del bosque.

_"Pensé que tenía más tiempo Lucy, que podía ocultar un poco más lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, no es algo que nació de repente en esta semana, siempre te he admirado y el cariño que siento por ti..."_

La voz de Kara era baja; las palabras se revelaron como un hechizo que sale a la luz de la luna. Todo dependía de lo que Lucy dijera o hiciera.

_"Estoy soltera"_ \- No supe qué más decir -

_"Yo también"_ \- Respondió Kara sonriendo -

En la noche durmieron en camas separadas; no había prisa de nada; ambas sabían que les tomó por sorpresa, la seguridad de un sentimiento mutuo les cambió la vida.

* * *

No me sentía segura con el regalo que llevaba pero no quería equivocarme; aunque hablábamos a cada rato y la conocía desde que nació, no era su madre ni su mejor amiga o Alex Danvers; por eso llegué a casa de Sam para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ruby con una tarjeta de regalo de una tienda que sabía que frecuentaba. Llegué tarde a propósito, sabía que temprano estarían sus amigas del colegio; por ahí del medio día habían citado a todos. Cerca de las 4 de la tarde estaba ahí con 2 botellas de vino. Sólo estaban en casa Ruby, Sam, Kelly y Alex, todas en la sala, comiendo de un enorme pastel.

_"Gracias, era justo lo que quería"_ \- Dulcemente dijo cuando vio de qué se trataba lo que le traje, me abrazó tan rápido que pensé que derramaría la copa de vino. Un rato después la cumpleañera se retiró a su habitación para guardar sus regalos; Sam puso en frente de mi un plato con una rebanada pequeña del pastel.

_"Kara lo hizo para Ruby" -_ Volteé a verlas a todas -

_"Vino en la mañana a traerlo como su regalo para Ruby; hace días la vimos a fuera del colegio; la invitamos a la fiesta pero dijo que no podía quedarse"_ \- Sam habló, tratando de evitar mi mirada y la de Alex -

_"No tienes por qué explicarte Sam"_

_"Uhh, sí si tiene, ni siquiera yo sabía"_ \- Alex arremetió, sentada, intentándose hundir en el sillón -

_"Alex, si Kara no te dijo nada Sam tampoco tendría por qué; dijiste que estaba demasiado ocupada incluso para cenar o comer contigo esta semana"_ \- Kelly como siempre era la única que podía hacer entrar en razón a Alex. No esperaba encontrarlas a ellas dos aquí y obviamente al estar todas juntas Kara saldría a flote; con el paso de los minutos se dejó de hablar de ella; la pareja se marchó a eso de las 6 pm. Sam y yo nos movimos a la cocina a limpiar un poco; era tanto el desastre que no se atrevió a rechazar mi ayuda.

_"Puedes preguntar Lena" -_ Me miraba de reojo - _"Si te hubiera dicho que la vi o que Alex y Kelly vendrían, tú no hubieras venido, no quise acorralarte"_

_"Es la fiesta de Ruby, no mía, hubiera venido"_

_"Lo dudo; y seguramente Kara por eso no se quedó"_

_"Qué no escuchaste que está tan ocupada que por eso no vino, dudo que sea por otra cosa"_ \- Mucho menos creo que le siga importando como para ser un factor decisivo -

_"Puede que tengas razón, el día que la vi casi no acepta que la hubiera llevado en mi auto, me dijo que no se estaba quedando aquí, que partía su día entre Midvale, Metrópolis, y el resto del mundo"_

_"No tienes que confesarte Sam"_ \- Aunque sí quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Kara; de Supergirl se hablaba todos los días en los noticieros y en cualquier lugar -

_"Y tú no tienes que fingir que no te interesa, no soy Alex ni James; podemos hablar siendo sinceras Lena"_

Me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina, recordé aquella noche en donde tomada le dije a Kara cosas que adoraba sobre ella; todo por haberme tomado dos botellas de vino. Miré lo que quedaba del pastel recordando que ella no sabía hornear; yo misma lo había presenciado.

_"Le prometió a Ruby venir en unas semanas para enseñarle a pintar; le regaló material para ello; no puedo creer cómo Alex no supo que estaría aquí cuando Kara claramente estuvo investigando con ella las cosas que le gustan a Ruby"_

_"Es uno de sus muchos talentos, en su departamento tenía varios cuadros, todos ellos de paisajes que pensé salían de sus sueños; no sé mucho de arte por lo que nunca le pregunté, después me di cuenta que se trataban de recuerdos de otros mundos, cosas que no me atrevería a creer reales"_

Me sirvió té en una taza pequeña y se sentó frente a mi, ahora ella comiendo del postre, el cual estaba menos dulce de lo que esperaba; la textura de la cubierta era ligera, un sabor que no había probado.

_"Podrías venir ese día también"_

_"No, no quiero que desconfíe de ti"_

_"Es mi casa Lena y dios sabe que necesitan hablar"_ \- Se levantó a servirse más vino -

_"Hablaremos cuando ella quiera, no voy a forzar un reencuentro que no quiere; bastantes son las cosas que seguro odia ahora de mi"_

_"Necesitas hablar con ella Lena, necesitas ser honesta con ella"_

Siento miedo, de pensar que no es sólo una etapa, que no se trata sólo de darle el tiempo que sea necesario para que vuelva a mi; esa dualidad de querer verla y querer ocultarme de ella me acosa todos los días; podía seguir engañándome, diciendo que estaba respondiendo a algo que Kara querría, algo que yo le exigí; pero la realidad era que ya no sabía lo que Kara quería, ella nunca olvidaría cuando le dije que se marchara.

_"Si le dices lo que sientes estoy segura regresará a ti; Lena esto no es algo que puedas arreglar con el tiempo y espacio; tienes que hablar con ella; Kara siempre estará para ti"_

Me hubiera gustado creerme esas palabras; en otros tiempos me habrían dado confianza; pero no éramos más las mismas.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! 
> 
> Este es mi primera historia del mundo Supergirl y la primera que publico aquí; tengo uno que otro trabajo en FF sobre Shiznat y Korrasami.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y aunque no sé cuantos capítulos serán puedo asegurar que serán más de 10. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, quien me quiera kofiar se los agradezco muchísimo, me podrán encontrar en: https://ko-fi.com/lamlagar1
> 
> ¡¡¡¡¡Desde hace tiempo esta historia la vengo preparando de poco en poco pero ya no pude esperar!!!!! - Varios personajes que no aparecen en los tags aparecerán. 
> 
> Hasta pronto :)
> 
> °°°Pretendamos que no existe nada de la crisis porque la verdad no me interesa.


End file.
